


Red lips, white skin

by Moonblackwolf



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (BBC), Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblackwolf/pseuds/Moonblackwolf
Summary: A rewrite of the scene in which Dracula reaches his dear wife in the convent.--because I could not accept as it was over.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 518





	Red lips, white skin

"I... invite you... Count Dracula"

Never words were sweeter, the Count thought cheerfully, while the invisible barrier that divided him from his coveted prize was dissipated, finally allowing him the entrance that had previously been denied him.

A satisfied smile stretched across his face at the thought of how he could soon have dinner with Sister Agatha and her sisters. He briefly wondered what other secrets the woman's blood would contain, from the little he could taste on the knife she was witty, scornful and had that something ...

Oh, but how thoughtless of him was to think of anyone other than his dear wife, who lay like a dull flower on the dirty floor of the convent. Dracula bent over him in the blink of an eye, enjoying his presence after so many days of frantic search. He will look at him in the pale light of the full moon, it was a pity that it could not fully reach his youngest lover. The window only allowed brief glimpses to illuminate the dress he wore, the purity of the white of the wedding night combined with the red of his lips.

So beautiful. 

" Oh, your eyes my dear. If only you could see your gorgeous blue eyes " 

Dracula murmured, taking the stake gently from his bony hands.

" Tired, exhausted, yet even in the last moments of your life -or maybe I should say non-life- they are so full of hate, of contempt just for me. " 

Impulsively Dracula knelt to touch his cheeks, his skin once young and smooth, so full of life, was now wrinkled, ashy, sick. 

Slowly the hand slipped from the jaw to the neck where the unmistakable mark of his teeth was hidden, red against the white. He traced it first with his fingers and then with his tongue, to then briefly sink his teeth into it. 

It was not thirst that pushed him, but a sensation extraneous to him, that he had not felt it for a long time, not at least as regards his wives. Pure and blind possessiveness, in front of the stench that emanated. 

Dracula had only noticed it now, blinded by being reunited with him again. The smell of another, an insignificant being, who had dared to approach his property and impregnate him. He growled softly, thinking about how he would have torn the throat of that woman who had come too close to something that was his to play with, experiment with and above all touch. His. Not of those nuns, not of the convent and not of Mina. 

It had to be her, unless Johnny had more women calling him "my love" than he knew, but he would have known.  
And six hundred years of existence gave him the advantage of knowing the most exquisite ways of ending a life or keeping it long enough before death seemed a relief. 

" Why ...? "

The faint whisper came to his ears, which made him divert his attention from the thoughts of brutal torture that would have been reserved for Mina when Dracula found her. 

" Did you really think I'd kill you? Stabbed in the heart? I have traveled all the way from my castle to this remote convent with the sole purpose of finding you, my dear, and bringing you back to where you belong. To me. I promise you that I will not be rash this time, I will not let your judgment be clouded and you can escape again. "

He laid a bloody kiss on the sign, the symbol of their union in something more irreverent and lasting than a mortal and banal marriage. There was no point in getting angry at a human when immortality was reserved for them. The body beneath him tried to wince weakly, heard the same words several times "You promised ...".  
With the acceptance of death gone, all that remained in Jonathan's gaze was despair and terror.

"My dear, don't tempt me by looking at me like that, I'd be tempted to tear your eyes out otherwise and put them in a jar. I would always take them with me. And I would have already done it if I didn't know that they would lose their liveliness... " Dracula stopped for a moment.

" Unfortunately I have a dinner I can't delay. Wait for me here, huh? " He said rising at inhuman speed from the rotten floor and briefly dusting his coat. " Not that you can go anywhere in those conditions in which you are. I will take care of your terrible eating habits when this is over, Johnny. " 

And with a final grin to his bride, Dracula withdrew. He had a blond rat to find and nuns to slaughter after all, and he couldn't wait to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> So. The title is the most banal that exists, almost as much as the intro. Forgive my little imagination, but I had to publish this thing that I wrote at 3 in the morning before losing courage and try again in a year.  
> And well, if my writing sucks it's because I'm not a native English speaker and this is also the first story I publish so... Eh.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, I suppose.


End file.
